Makoto X Mitsuru
by james.j.flower
Summary: What happened if there was a Makoto that crossed over in to the persona univers


Normal life and Persona life

By James Joseph Flower

Let's start from High school. Here we have me Makoto Yuki starting his first day of high school at Palisade High School. I walked in and saw how different everyone dressed and acted I was amazed. Then I saw the older kids beating on one of the 9th graders and I was stepping in to help the kid but then something strange happened one minute they were there then they weren't then I noticed that I wasn't in Palisade High anymore then he noticed something I was in a video game that he played a lot then he tried something. I focused on summoning a persona the all of a sudden he summoned ten personas.

Then two mysterious people showed up and the man and woman introduced them self's. The Man said "Well this is interesting I've never heard of two persona users that can multiple personas in the so close in life times". Then the woman introduced herself "Hello there my name is Elizabeth and this here is Igor". Then Igor gives me a strange look like I wasn't even meant to be alive. "What is your name my boy!?" I answer "Makoto Yuki". Elizabeth and Igor looked at me like I wasn't real then I realized that this is another universe and I asked is there another Makoto Yuki they said "no it's just that there was another James Flower a persona user just like you that died an hour ago". All of a sudden I wake up and I have people yelling and screaming I open my eyes and I see them Mitsuru, Junpie, Aigies, Yukari, Ken, and Akihiko all screaming my name and I sit up and they say god dam you scared us. "Are you ok?" And look in the mirror and I see I have blue hair. It's the part where the main character should have died. And then I go through normal life. I act the same and I live at the dorm and Mitsuru asks me "hey is everything ok my Love" I look down sadly I feel like I should and shouldn't tell her I ask to talk to her in privet and I tell her.

"I'm am Makoto Yuki and yet not the Makoto that you know" She asks "what do you mean? I'm confused and scared." "you see in my world this is a video game and when you were screaming for me at the dorms the main character was supposed to die" she looks at me like I'm nuts and I tell her everything I know and she sits there in shock. "So you were the mind for him in your reality and he really didn't exist I knew no one could see me like that" "yes I mean no we were one and the same the feelings he had I had especially the love we shared for you, your dedication to the team, your passion and love to make things right, and most of all your personality and love for you and only you " "so in a manner of speaking you are James so do you have his persona ability" "yes I do I know everything from my world and from yours and I'll tell you this the shadows aren't gone" She looks at me like I just told her the world was going to end. "What do you mean so we did everything for nothing my father died for...? " "NO NO NO god no we saved the world it's just the dark hour will move in to the TV and be known as the midnight channel" but you can go in at any time of the day" Mitsuru "What?! So any one can enter a TV" "No persona users can enter but people can pull others in" Mitsuru "What why would someone do that well tha…." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh what the hell is going on" All of a sudden my head feels like it is being ripped apart. Mitsuru "no don't leave me I need you" she kisses me. Then I pass out.

I appear in the velvet room. "What's going on?" Igor "well you are split in two part of you is in your world and as well as you can see part of you is here" Elisabeth "what he's saying is you have to decide whether to go home, stay here or try a dangerous spell and do both" "let's do the spell" Igor "are you sure no one has ever tried this but if you're" "IM SURE" Igor "Why are you doing this?!" "Because if I can help this world better than my own then GOD DAM IT I'm going to try" Igor "wow no wonder you have his ability you want to make this world a better place" Elisabeth "not only that he has his spirit, strength, and will if not stronger" "Ha ha Thanks now let's do this" Igor the pain will be unimaginable will you still" "I said let do this right so let's do this" Igor " even if it KILLS YOU!" "YES DAMIT NOW DO IT!" Igor "Ok if you're sure Elizabeth grab the spell book and the necessary ingredients for the spell of two worlds and one mind."

I thought I saw something I drew "hey let me see that" Elizabeth "you wouldn't understand" "ha ha Humor me" she shows it to me "hey I drew this!?" Igor "WHAT!? When did you draw it" "um just before I started persona again and I thought about it when I was drawing it" Igor "Ah Ha I know exactly what happened to you" "what? What happened to me?" Igor "you did half the spell without knowing it wow I never thought that could happen" "so that was what felt when I finished the spell circle and I felt the rush of power" Elisabeth "um sir the page is gone" Igor "no matter I know the ingredients" "and I know the Circle" Igor "No we just need the ingredients and the chat since you did half the spell already so let's complete it" "Ah ok" The incantation was spoken I drank the potion I felt my mind and body ripped apart and then sowed back together.

I blacked out I wake up with Koromaru (persona using dog that helped us defeat shadows) laying on me. "Hey there Koromaru" he jumps me and I'm hit with a barrage of dog kisses then I sense everyone outside my door. "Well don't just stand out there come on in and ask your questions" Mitsuru walks in first "I'm sorry I had to" "I'm going to stop you there you did what you felt was right and what you told them is up to you" Mitsuru looks at me with a smile "well we know you two are basically the same now and he" "Hey let me introduce myself I'm James Flower and the universe I'm from this is…" Everyone "We know Mitsuru told us" "Ah ok I'm sorry for lying to you all please forgive me" Junpei "Aw you dumb ass your basically the same person to us like Mitsuru said" I look at Mitsuru "I'm sorry" Mitsuru "for what?" I pull her aside "everything he saw I saw everything he said I said and I'm sorry please Forgive me" I bow. Everyone says "now you have to forgive him Mitsuru" She's standing there smiling and asks if "were the feeling the same" Everyone has a look of confusion on their face. "Yes every feeling and emotion was real" Mitsuru holds me and says "then there's nothing to forgive" Then Junpei is standing there "what just happened!? You Sly DOG so how long has this been going on?" "Junpei I don't kiss and tell" Mitsuru blushes. I Hold her tight and she whispers "I won't let you go" "You think I'd let you go I will hold you always and forever" Junpei "ANYWAY MOVVVVVVVINNNGGGG on what this about the shadows not being gone ?" "Well they have move to the TV and created the midnight channel and created another world for themselves" Junpei "Wow so it's true that they can effect space and time" "Yea well we will talk more when I get done doing some research but rest and enjoy your victory in saving the world" Koromaro barked a energetically as everyone else cheered. 

Pull Mitsuru back and I ask if Aigies has a sister "not that I know of why?" I tell her about the spin off game in my world. "Hmm I wonder if the chairman had one more built ill look in to it" "Now look at my id" She looks I have my car and motorcycle license. "So how about that ride" see smiles and nods. I get my leather jacket and helmet I give her my spare and I get my bike. Everyone look in curiosity she gets on. "Hold on tight" I rev the engine and she wraps her arms around me. Then we peal out. With the money I saved up which was in the trillions I say "today is your day and we will do whatever you want to do and it's all my treat" Mitsuru "oh really any limits on that" "No what you guys didn't know I was amassing a fortune from Tarturus and at this exact moment I am almost a quintillionair" she lookers at me and "wow really hmm go to the Kirijo group headquarters" "Ok if that what you want?" then we go in to a meeting and then before I knew it me and Mitsuru were not only lovers but I was also joined in to the Kirijo Group. Then I talk her out in to the countryside and treat her to and old fashioned country dinner. We leave and I look around and it hits me this is the town persona 4 is based in then I see all the characters but one that puts a smile on my face that means we still have time. Mitsuru "what are you smiling at?" "Hmhm nothing just thinking this is the best time I've had in about 3 years" Mitsuru "Well I'm glad I can do that for you" I pull her in and kiss her. Mitsuru "Hey we're in public" "so its just you and me that night was the first night I've felt truly in love. The next morning I wake up in Mitsuru's room I see her laying on me I kiss her. "Good morning beautiful". Mitsuru "good morning you" we cuddle till we need to get up and Mitsuru makes sure I got down stairs then I got in my uniform and head to school. I texted Mitsuru during classes. Then she asks me to go to her home estate I ride my cruising motorbike there and I ride up to the gate and the gate opens and I drive up next to Mitsuru's bike and I am greeted by 2 maids and they lead me in and I see Mitsuru and then there's the asshole who tried to force her in to a marriage I walk in and he sees me and says "well now the trash has infiltrated the house" "I can see that. And it's a preppy piece of pathetic trash." He looks at me with pure disgust "How dare you do you know who I am" "Don't know don't care oh and I'm on the same level money wise that you are probly higher" He has a look of disbelief and shock "there's no way in hell you could amass that fortune in 5 months" "my current finances in US dollars is 4 Quintillion dollars" Mitsuru and The Fancy Dressed man stood there in nothing but shock. Now she won't need you help at all. He leaves in a rage. Mitsuru looks at me and says how did you get that money. "From Tartarus and Investing in stocks and bonds" Mitsuru "wow that's impressive" "Yea lucky investments and good timed investment" Mitsuru leads me through the whole house and we come to her dads office "this is where every fact we know about shadows is and I hope it can…. be of some … help" "Thanks but I will study later this is time for you and me" Mitsuru blushes I ask the workers where the kitchen is. We're in the kitchen I make her a few small test plates and she loved them all "I'm glad you like them" we retreat in to her room. I start falling asleep then the next second I wake up in my world and I'm in my room and I get up and get dressed and I walk out and I say hello to my dad and he says it's about time your almost lat…." Its 5:00am "Who's late?" Dad "shut up get ready to go" then I go to school and I am more social. I say hi and introduce myself to more people and I slowly get more popular and then I went home and enjoyed talking with my dad then I went to sleep and I woke up I walk out of my dorm room and Koromaru is running with a pink towel in his mouth I call him and tell him to drop it he almost does it the he jumps around. "Hmm I guess you don't want me to give you some treats from my meals" He stops dead in his tracks and then he gives it up and I tell him "leave it in the girls hallway or put it back" He runs off Yukari "there you are give me back my towel". I wait in the lobby then "AHHHHH" I run to the stairs and Junpei rolls down holding his crouch Junpie "what did I do all I did was try and go to the command room and then I…". Then in an instant Yukari fly's down and fly kicks him in the face and it was an anime moment right in front of me. I bursted in to tears laughing I was so happy to have such great friends. School ends and we walk out of school and I see Chidori I point her out to Junpei and he run for her and he holds her "so are you two back" Junpei blushes as Chidori says "yes we are how did you know" "call it guys intuition" I hop on my motorcycle and I drive out. I drive to Mitsuru's house and she standing in front of her house waiting for me "hey there how are you" Mitsuru "I'm good couldn't wait to see you" "I couldn't wait to see you either" We cuddle. Then everyone studies and works hard I decide to go in to the tv early and train and I meet Teddy "Who are you?" "I am a friend that will help you fight the shadows and get rid of the fog" Teddy "Hmmmmm ok but can you fight the shadows" all of a sudden six shadows appear and teddy jumps in fear then there gone and Thanatos is hovering above me believe me now. Eyes are opened in aw. Tell your new Friends im only a phone call away and my team will join in. and I leave the tv. I see Mitsuru "ummm went to prove that we can be helpful" she slaps me Mitsuru "why didn't you tell me I was scared that you left me" she sobbed "oh noooo god no I would and could never do that to you." I hold her tight and say "I love you. you are my angel and my light that leads me to the truth." And we cuddled all night long. I wake up "ahhhh im late" I try to get up and Mitsuru trys and plays asleep and she holds me down and I look at her "I guess I can miss one day" I lay back down


End file.
